Gris
by Neld
Summary: Quelques réflexions de Gandalf à propos d'Elrond et d'une de ses ancêtres...


Gris.  
  
Je ne me lasse pas de contempler ton visage, ô mon vieil ami, ce visage semblable à un joyaux aux infinies facettes. Étrange visage, miroir, où chacun voit qui il veut.  
  
Galadriel et Gil-Galad clament que tu es l'image même de tes ancêtres Noldor - parfois Idril, parfois Turgon, parfois son frère Fingon, et parfois Fingolfin lui-même ou bien Finwë encore - ; Celeborn affirme que tu es le portrait craché de ton illustre aïeul, Elwë Sindicollo, ou bien celui de sa fille, Lúthien, la plus belle des enfants d'Ilúvatar a avoir jamais foulé le sol d'Arda ; selon Círdan, tu es un jour ton père, Eärendil, joyau d'Arda, et un jour ta mère, Elwing la femme-oiseau ; les hommes qui trouvent refuge chez toi s'émerveillent, et trouvent dans tes traits ceux de tes ancêtres disparus depuis des siècles, mais qui demeurent immortels dans les chansons et les légendes des Hommes : Bëor, Barahir et Emeldir, et Beren, Hador, et Húrin, Morwen, Túrin et Nienor, Huor et Tuor...Il en est même pour dire que dans ta démarche, les mouvements de tes mains, les expressions de ton visage, et toute les inclinaisons de ton esprit, on ne trouve nulle trace de tes nobles ancêtres, mais celle des fils de Fëanor qui te tinrent lieu de pères.  
  
(Moi, je la vois elle.)  
  
Une fois, je t'ai demandé, à moitié en plaisanterie, et à moitié sérieux, à qui tu ressemblais. Tu m'as répondu, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et regard mélancolique :  
  
"Moi, je ressemble à Elros."  
  
Étrange visage que le tien...où se mêle la sagesse millénaire des Elfes, et cette effroyable jeunesse des hommes, face à laquelle, quelque soit notre pouvoir, nous, immortels, nous sentons impuissants, émerveillés et épouvantés.  
  
Tu chantes à présent, doucement. Ta voix n'est pas dorée comme celle de ton père, non, elle est faite d'argent et de nuit. Elle ne porte guère, elle n'est pas comme la mer, mais elle est différente de toutes celles que l'on peut entendre sur la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Je me demande si les autres l'entendent aussi. Cette chose infime, légère et tenue, qui ébranle tout mon être, en souvenir de temps anciens où même la mémoire des Elfes ne porte pas.  
  
Ce filet de voix d'avant le commencement du temps.  
  
(Elle marchait dans les jardins de Lórien, et j'écoutais son chant, ensorcelé.)  
  
Je ferme les yeux, et j'écoute ton chant, simple et mélodieux. Et puis soudain, il s'enfle et se meut, doué de sa propre vie, vibrant d'accords, millions d'accords...  
  
Les yeux clos, j'entends la Musique.  
  
Brusquement, tout est fini ; je rouvre les yeux ; ton chant est fini, et mes souvenirs s'évanouissent ; je ne chante plus comme je le fis alors que le Temps s'élançait à peine ; je ne contemple plus la Vision qui nous fut accordée ; je suis à présent au cœur de ce qui est, et pour cela, malgré toutes nos peines, je suis reconnaissant. Je suis.  
  
(Elle voulait être, elle aussi. Plus que cette simple existence. Elle voulait vivre, et s'enraciner, et être part d'Eä, à jamais. Souhait orgueilleux ? si oui, elle a payé.)  
  
Nos yeux se rencontrent. Les tiens sont chargés de peine.  
  
(Elle marchait dans les jardins de Lórien, et elle ne chantait plus. Ses yeux étaient noyés de chagrin. "Mon bien-aimé..." "Il pourra revenir..." "Mais ma fille, Olórin, ma propre fille ? la chair de ma chair..." Chair. Une conception étrange en soi, pour nous, esprits immortels, vêtus de notre propre gloire.)  
  
Toi, enfant d'Ilúvatar, et elle, qui en prit la forme par amour pour eux, est-ce ainsi que vous vivez, dans le deuil et la souffrance ? est-ce ainsi que vous pleurez ceux que vous avez perdus ?...  
  
("Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout gagner et tout perdre ensuite ?" "Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Olórin, tu ne peux pas...")  
  
Je comprends peut-être, à présent...lorsque je te vois, et que je retrouve son visage dans le tien, dans la lumière de tes yeux, sa voix d'ombre et de cristal dans la tienne, je comprends...

  
  
Le gris était sa couleur favorite...en souvenir d'elle, lorsque je partis pour la Terre du Milieu qu'elle avait tant aimé, j'en fis la mienne. Mais elle avait fait son choix bien longtemps auparavant, et choisi l'amour de ce premier-né aux cheveux et à la cape grise, Elwë Sindicollo roi des Sindar, et pour lui tout conquis et tout perdu... 


End file.
